1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the positioning of a food product on an automated cutting apparatus for the cutting of food products. Such automated cutting apparatuses are known as so-called high-performance slicers and have a blade rotatably drivable in a cutting plane and a product support on which a product to be cut is moved in the direction of the cutting plane (conveying direction). The product can be an individual product or a plurality of products arranged side by side.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional cutting methods, the products contact a defined surface, for example, a side abutment, during cutting. With products of different widths, this has the consequence that the side positions of the products not contacting the side abutment vary when the product width fluctuates. The products hereby do not always lie aligned with respect to the position of the blade, on the one hand. The cut product slices come to lie at different side placement positions, on the other hand.